


The Ultimate Internship

by Timewarp321



Category: Hey Arnold!, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: AU, F/M, Peter is not spider-man in this one., Rating May Change, spider woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewarp321/pseuds/Timewarp321
Summary: Phoebe and Arnold are accepted to be a part of an internship at Oscorp. They take their Soulmates with them. Little do they know their lives will be forever turned upside down.





	1. Chapter 1: The applications

In the quiet town of Hillwood four kids were going to have their lives changed forever. It all started on a cool day in February two days after valentine’s day. Helga beat herself up because she hadn’t done anything for Arnold this year. They were a thing! It had been over 6 years since that summer in San Lorenzo happened. Her friend phoebe was telling her that Arnold didn’t seem too upset so there was that going for her along with the fact that he doesn’t expect her to get him anything but herself beside him. Helga mulled it over and sighed in defeat. She was right. Her boyfriend was patient with her as much as she wanted to have him yell and scream at her. But he was too understanding and it floored her that he was willing to put his life on hold for her sometimes.

“I feel as if I don’t deserve him Phoebes.” Helga muttered.

“He’s perfect for you Helga.” She argued. “He loves you even if you relapse into your defenses, forget something like Valentine’s day, or if you can’t get him the best things for his birthday.”

“But, I…” she thought it over and then a genuine smile spread across her face. “You’re totally right. I had forgotten that he wanted the best for me since I never got it as a kid. Phoebes I just hope we can keep this up till we get married.”

Phoebe giggled.

“So how ‘JoJo?’” Helga asked with a sneaky smirk on her face. Her friends face reddened at the mention of her pet name for Gerald.

“He’s wonderful. I’m glad you approve of him Helga.” She said still blushing.

“Hey he’s Arnold’s friend. I have to tolerate him when he’s not with you.” She said shrugging.

“How bad is he?”

“A more personable and not as hormonal me, without the shrines of course.” She stated flatly then giggled. Phoebe.exe had stopped working on Helga and it took her a while to get them to class.

Meanwhile, Gerald was desperately trying to understand how his best friend was not angry at his girlfriend. Helga had forgotten valentine’s day the lovers holiday, Phoebe was mad at him last time he forgot. But Arnold was quick to tell him that he didn’t want to make her do something that uncomfortable and he enjoyed her company as they watched the Evil Twin series, since neither was a fan of any rom-coms Gerald thought about it and had to relent his confusion. These two had been a couple for years and been calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend for about half of that time. So, in a weird way it made sense that Arnold would be forgiving of Helga’s blunders. Because Arnold truly loved Helga.

“Man, she doesn’t deserve your love.” Gerald said thinking about it. “You’re too sweet on her.”

“I like to give her something that she hasn’t had in a long time. Love affection and adoration. Something she went without for years Gerald.” He said. “Is that too much to ask for from her boyfriend.”

“Well, when you put it like that you must be like her guardian angel or something.”

“Recently yeah you could say that. I just feel bad about being so dense before.” He sighed. Gerald wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

“We’ve all been there man. I wasn’t perfect when I first stared dating Phoebe.” Gerald admitted.

“So, how’s your Beautiful Maiden?” Arnold asked changing the subject, smiling devilishly as he had his friend flushed red with embarrassment.

“Phoebe is fine- “Gerald said embarrassed.

“I bet she is.” Arnold teased knowing how he called her from time to time.

Gerald Gasped. “Who are you and what have you done to my friend?” he asked sarcastically

“Oh, he’s still there I’m just having fun tormenting my friend who loves to leave his lovesick drabbles that he leaves open on my desk.” He said wearing the smuggest grin on his face.

“I hate you.” Gerald said to the guy beside him.

“Love you too Gerald.” He said laughing as they went to class.

Later at lunch Gerald and Helga were looking for their friends.

They found them filling out paperwork

“What are you doing here you two?” Gerald asked politely.

“Oh, Arnold is helping me with getting an internship for Oscorp later this year.” Phoebe said.

“how many people can you bring?” Gerald asked.

One.” She replied

“Just you and Arnold?” Helga asked eyebrow raised. Phoebe caught on to what they were implying.

“Oh no, I was going to bring Gerald. Arnold sent in his yesterday. So, we all could go, all four of us.” She said to her best friend. “You know I’m Gerald’s girl remember?”

Helga nodded smiling a bit. “I was making sure that you weren’t taking my man.” She said faking her tough act that she couldn’t do without cracking a playful smile.

“I’m not taking Gerald’s girl Helga. But I thought about taking mine.” He said standing up then wrapping his arms around her waist. She blushed looking up at him but she let him hold her close. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss which he was happy to return.

“You’d have better bucko.” She said teasingly.

“I love you, twin tails.” He said. Gerald and Phoebe were confused at Arnold’s pet name for Helga. She hadn’t worn those twin pigtails in years. She had long since decided on a single ponytail. They didn’t question it however.

“I love you too Football head.” She said. The once insult turning into a term of endearment, since Arnold didn’t hate the name, once he figured out that Helga loved him all those years ago.

Gerald looked over the application and smiled and nodded at it. “I think you got this babe.” He said pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

She smiled blushing lightly but decided to bring her much taller boyfriend into a passionate kiss that took him a little off guard. Once he got with the program, which to his credit wasn’t but about half a second, he kissed back.

After school that day they dropped the application off.

* * *

 

New York City- Manhattan (However long it takes to get mail from Washington state to New York)

Norman Osborn was sitting at his desk looking over the applicants of the internship programs. He smiled at two of them that were very well done and thought out.

“Linda?” he said to his assistant over a desk intercom.

“Yes, mister Osborn?” she replied.

“Send two acceptance letters to Hillwood Washington.” He said smiling wickedly.

“Right away sir.”


	2. Hot tutors and how not to talk to them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this has the AU tag for a reason guys.

Peter Parker was walking around Midtown High. He sighed as a lot of the girls whistled as he passed them.

‘Why can’t I just get a girl who isn’t after me because of my looks, but my smarts as well?’ he thought to himself.

He was the top student in grades and had the bullies wrapped his finger because they needed his smarts to get some of their homework done and he was the only one willing to do it the cheapest. He was headed to tutor a girl who was super shy around him but not around her friends. Her name was Gwen Stacy. She wasn’t a bad girl she just didn’t seem to pass all of her classes with the grades she wanted and she signed up for a tutor and he happily obliged. He went to the tutor room that was assigned and saw her silently jamming to her music with a smile on her face that made him smile.

He gently tapped her shoulder to which she looked up and freaked out a little pulling out the earbuds.

“P-Peter! W-What are y-you doing here?” she asked nervously.

He held back a chuckle. “I’m your tutor.” He said simply with a smile.

If it weren’t for the fact that Gwen was a nobody to him she would have asked him out a long time ago but she just couldn’t work up the courage to.

“Oh th-that makes sense. Y-You are the smartest person in our class.” She said face falling in sadness.

“Hey you’re not too shabby yourself Gwen, if it weren’t for me you might be the number one student.” He said trying to cheer her up. It seemed to do the trick.

“You really mean that?” she asked hopeful.

“Absolutely.” He said and pulled out a book that they needed to start with. “And me tutoring you will help you at least close the gap since I’m still here.” He teased.

She couldn’t help but blush and nod at what he had said and then focused on the homework that they were assigned to do. They were nearly done when peters Phone went off. He picked it up and groaned.

“I gotta go. My job at Oscorp starts soon. And I really don’t want to be late. I really enjoyed this Gwen maybe we could hang out later?” he asked nicely.

“I gotta check with my dad first before hanging out with cute boys.” She said not entirely thinking.

He chuckled. “If you say so.” He said. “My aunt has been waiting for me to bring home someone for dinner.” He said gauging her reaction. He smiled once she saw how red she got.

“Is that an invitation Peter?” she asked trying to keep her cool.

He nodded.

“Let me get back to you on that after you go to work.” She said.

He sighed to himself but ran off to his job.

* * *

 

He was oh so close to being late but was still there on time.

“Mister parker you’re almost late. I have news for you.” Doctor Connors said to the young man.

“Oh?” he asked.

“We just got word that were going to have two more people for the internship here.” He said only slightly annoyed.

“Oh? Where are they from?” Peter asked nicely.

“Hillwood Washington. A historic backwater town.” Connors said.

“That’s impressive, doesn’t that mirror your story a little Doctor Connors?” Parker asked for clarification.

“You are well read, aren’t you? Yes, but that’s not what’s got me slightly annoyed. It’s the fact they won’t be with me that’s all.” He said as he sighed.

“Are they working in the lab?” He asked.

“One of them. I think. The girl seemed more interested in the lab work than the boy. But I can’t blame him for wanting to get into the archeological technology development department. He did say that he saved his parent from a Sleeping Sickness in San Lorenzo.” He said as he began to pace. “What was his name… Alfonz? No. Almond? No… Arnold? Yes! Arnold Shortman!” he exclaimed suddenly remembering the file he had a brief glance at.

“The Arnold Shortman? The one that supposedly faced Le Sombra head on and won? At least based on some one’s blog” He asked remembering glancing over it before deciding to move on.

“Really he did that? I’m now curious about the fellow, because from what I heard about him from the archeologic department he wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Connors said.

“Is that so? Interesting.” Peter said.

“Indeed.” He said as he stroked his chin.

* * *

 

In Hillwood Gerald and Arnold were making a checklist for each other to make sure they didn’t forget anything. Once they were happy with what was contained in their suitcases. They sat and played dome video games on Arnold's N64 since they had packed the PS4.

“Do you have a weird feeling about this trip Arnold?”

“What do you mean Gerald?”

“I mean I’ve been excited but there’s this feeling that’s nagging at me saying that this is a bad idea. Like your parents leaving for san Lorenzo when you were a baby bad.” Gerald said pausing the game.

“Oh, well I hope it passes. At least Eugene isn’t joining us.” Arnold said but felt bad for talking bad about his friend. Eugene was a good kid he just had his head in the clouds a lot.

“Way to look on the bright side of things while insulting one of our friends.” Gerald teased.

“Yeah yeah, I guess Helga is rubbing off on me a little.” He said thinking about his girlfriend.

* * *

 

“I guess Arnold is rubbing off on me a little.” Helga admitted.

Phoebe smiled as they were siting at slausens after they had made sure that Helga wasn’t packing any more of her Arnold related things than she had to. Which was the newest poetry book and a newer locket of the same design of the old one with the same engraving but updated picture, as always.

“Im glad Arnold is such a good influence on you.” Phoebe said. Her friend had mellowed out a lot since middle school. Helga Pataki was still tough as nails but she wasn’t ruling the school with an iron fist like she used to. Ever since Arnold and Helga started dating she was happier and got along with everyone, and everyone knew not to mess with her since they grew up with her.

“Yeah just like Gerald is to you. Sometimes.” She said as she thought of how much Phoebe began to relax around others and began to read situations much better and would sometimes get into story offs with her boyfriend. The banter was always fun between them. Helga hugged her friend.

“I cant wait to head to New York Phoebes!” she said.

“Neither can I Helga” she said hugging back.


	3. Relationship Rollercoaster

The plane ride from hillwood to New York was a long one with one layover in Huston. There was so much awkwardness between them all since there wasn’t much they had already discussed before the trip began.

“So, who do you think is gonna pick us up?” Arnold asked finally breaking the silence on the way to the next flight in Huston.

“Probably some person who works for the company, can’t drive yet but knows all about what were gonna be doing, and where were staying.” Helga responded In deadpan.

“Oddly specific.” Gerald said.

“Hey im just using my knowledge of classic movie clichés.” Helga said stopping to turn and look at Gerald looking away from Arnold.

Arnold rolled his eyes playfully and lifted her hair she let down during the flight and kissed her bare neck. To which she nearly jumped out of her skin.

“A-Ar-Arnold! What was that for?” She asked sternly but also kind of hopeful.

“Well I wanted to kiss my girlfriend but I couldn’t find her so I kissed my pen pal Cecile on the back of the neck instead.” He teased as her cheeks began to burn brightly.

“You know?!” She squeaked out.

“I guess I always knew but seeing you like this confirms it. You should wear your hair down more often, you look good like this.” He said looking into her eyes. Making her a mumbling mess as her knees buckled. He caught her as she began to collapse.

“Arnold my man, when did you get suave?” Gerald asked “And can you teach me?”

Arnold chuckled as Phoebe blushed. “Gerald, you’re suave enough for your girlfriend as is. You don’t need my help.” He said putting a hand on Gerald’s shoulder.

“Thanks.” He said then went over to Phoebe who leapt into a very passionate kiss.

“Told ya.” He muttered. He then felt a kiss on his cheek.

“We need to go football head, our flight leaves in 15 minutes and its on the other side of the terminal.” Helga said with a shy look that made him fall in love all over again.

He nodded as Gerald and Phoebe walked past them hand in hand. They followed with Arnold holding Helga close to him.

-IN NYC-

Gwen had gotten up to someone knocking on her apartment door. She groaned getting out of bed to answer it.

“Yeah who is i- PETER!?”

“Shhhhh! I need your help.” He said in a hushed tone.

“What? What’s going on?” She asked full of worry.

“Nothing bad, but you’re the first one that came to mind.”

“For….?”

“Being my fake girlfriend to pick up the interns.” He admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

“You want me to be your fake girlfriend?”

“Yes?”

“What time do they arrive?”

“In five hours.” He said. She sighed and let him in.

“You better be lucky you’re cute when you’re like this. Give me an hour. But stay in the living room, got it?” she asked. He nodded, he had seen Gwen when she was like this before and knew to let her body fully wake up. After she closed the door and what sounded like a shower her door cracked to pop her head out.

“Wait run that by me again?” Gwen asked him.

“You said you’d be my fake girlfriend to pick the interns.” He said nervously not wanting to invoke her wrath.

“One date.” She said

“What?” he asked

“One date, me and you, consider this punishment since you made me agree to this while I wasn’t fully awake.” She said smiling.

“Ok, I can agree to that. You have a time when we can do this?” he asked her.

“Whenever you can be available.” She said noticing how distracted he seemed.

“Ok, I’ll check my schedule and tell you the day time and place.” _‘Why did I ask when she was available? Was I trying to be nice? Yeah that’s what It was Peter you were being nice, thinking of the lady first. Like a gentleman.’_ he thought to himself easing his nerves.

“Thank you peter!” she said as she closed the door.

“No, thank you Gwen, you could have said no.” he said sounding grateful.

“I’m not gonna say no to a friend in need of assistance.” She said as she got dressed in a bit more business casual wear. She came out with her hair down. “Should I put my hair up or should I just-“

“Leave it down.” Peter blurted.

“Huh?” she looked at him.

“You look good with your hair down. You look good. N- not to say you don’t look good all the time its just…” he began to sputter. She giggled.

“I understand Peter.” She said and kissed his cheek. “Thanks for the compliment.”

“N-no problem.” He said a goofy smile plastered on his face.

“Now, are we gonna pick up the interns or not? Clocks ticking.” She said pointing to the nonexistent watch on her wrist.

“Right, right. Limo’s outside” he said opening the door for her.

“Limo?” she asked surprised.

“There’s four of them.” Peter said as he closed the door behind them as she locked it he tried not to look at her as she bent over.

“Four interns?” she asked standing back up.

“Two, with two friends.” He said trying to keep the blush out of his face, she had even put a bit of makeup on, _‘she didn’t have to do that, she looked good without it. Wait, do I like Gwen? Like_ LIKE- _like her?’_ he thought to himself looking back at her with his attention back.

“Ah.” She said. _‘He seems to be distracted. Am I distracting him?’_ They entered the limo and started for the airport. Peter found it difficult to keep his eyes off of Gwen.

 _‘Oh my god, he’s checking me out!’_ she mentally squealed but kept her composure through the whole limo ride.

-AT THE AIRPORT-

Peter had grabbed a sign from the trunk with the names Shortman & Heyerdahl.

“Last names of the Interns?” Gwen asked.

Peter nodded. “Mr. Shortman is actually quite famous for a man in highschool.”

“Oh?” She asked begging him to continue.

“Yeah, he saved his whole town from the clutches from the now bankrupt Future Tech Industries. He also defeated the river pirate Lasombra.”

“Wow! He did those things by himself?” she asked.

“No he had help from his friends.”

“How old was he?”

“The official record says he was nine and ten for the incidents.”

“You got to be kidding me! Tony stark should be taking notes from that guy on how to spice up his life!”

Peter chuckled, “I mean your not wrong. I think I see them now!”

Gwen looked out into the crowd and didn’t seem to see them but then he saw them heading towards their direction. She had a feeling that this school year was going to be _very_ interesting.


	4. The Bite of 2012

Arnold Helga Gerald and Phoebe were taken to the apartment they would live in for the year. The place looked very nice to them until further exploration exposed one small problem. The only problem was the fact that there was only two bedrooms and they each had only one bed. Gerald and Phoebe seemed alright with the arrangements but both remembered how new the couple beside them were to the relationship game. They were both beet red in embarrassment.

Arnold cleared his throat. He Said he would sleep on the couch and she could sleep on the bed. Until he looked at the couch and noticed it didn’t fold out. And it was too small to sleep on.

“Never mind…” he sighed he really didn't want to overstep any boundaries with her. She was Helga after all the girl you never wanted to make mad.

Helga giggled. “Arnold, this was bound to happen, we have been taking it slow which has been nice. But it’s time to take things up a level and, I trust you.” She said because she wasn't mad at him and wanted him to know that.

His flared even redder but he thanked her for her confidence. As it hit her what she had said and her face had matched his faces hue.

Once they had their stuff in their rooms they went back downstairs to be given the tour of the building they would be working at.

Gwen was so uncomfortable around Peter alone while the four friends settled into the apartment but managed to keep it hidden from him.

“So… Um… Gwen…” Peter began nervously.

“Y-yes?” she asked just as nervously but keeping her voice as calm as possible.

“I… uh… I didn’t know you had such… professional attire.” He said choosing his words wisely.

“Yeah, well when your dad is the Police Chief you get forced to wear it at every office party. And I mean EVERY office party.” She said a little annoyed but Peter was glad it wasn’t directed at himself.

The four reemerged and were ready to take the tour of Osccorp.

“That’s great!” peter said as he ushered them into the limo. He looked sympathetically at Gwen once they were inside. “Would you like to join us?” he offered. "You don't have to. If you don't want to."

She sighed but nodded and went in "I Have no way home right now and my dad is at work. So i have really no choice."

Peter released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. ‘ _What’s happening to me?_ ’ he thought to himself as he entered the limo last. ‘ _Why is the thought of Gwen making me feel weird? A-Am I falling in love with her? No, its just because she’s dressed up. That’s all. Maybe after all this is said and done I’ll see if I feel the same as I do now._ ’ He thought to himself looking out the window a little distracted until they pulled up to the tower. To which he went back to his regular perky attitude.

The tour seemed pretty standard as they went through all the areas that the two interns would be visiting the most. However halfway through Gwen saw a symbol that she swore she saw before. Double zeros she followed the person that had the file and saw him enter a room that she didn’t know existed. She snuck in after the person left. And saw the room was full of spiders. She looked at the surroundings until she accidentally touched the wrong thing and a bunch of spiders fell on her and one bit the back of her neck she yelped and ran out the room. As soon as she caught up to the group peter scolded her but took her to the medic on the way she pulled out the spider embedded into her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter i just couldn't come up with anything after the bite came up.


	5. Setting things in motion.

Gwen was cleared to head home by the nurse at Oscorp to which she thanked. As soon as she left the door to the building she noticed some weird stuff happened to her on the way home.

She had jumped clear of a car coming at her without even realizing it. It was like she had a buzzing feeling telling her that the car was coming and told her to jump before it hit her. She clung to a wall that she jumped on after jumping the car. She had developed super strength when she tried to grab a metal chimney pipe and easily crushed it closed.

She was incredibly light headed was the last thing to cross her mind as she passed out on the rooftops of New York.

Meanwhile peter had restarted the tour where they were stopped last. But he felt bad for yelling at Gwen. He would visit her after shift. He owed her that after a day of helping him. Once he was done he asked the group if they had any questions not pertaining to the young lady he was with.

Helga’s hand went down. “Party pooper.” She grumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

“Yes, mister Shortman?” peter asked noting that Arnold had his hand raised as well.

“Mister Shortman is my father please call me Arnold. And when will we begin working again?” he asked.

“Well Arnold you and Miss Heyerdahl will be working in two days’ time. We need to get you into the system and proper equipment for you two.” Peter explained.

“Thank you.” Arnold replied.

“Your welcome.” Peter said.

Once back at the apartment Arnold asked Helga what she thought of Oscorp.

“It’s a big place for the best of the brightest. But something feels off about it, like the research isn’t all used for the benefit of mankind.” She admitted.

“I’ll keep that in mind and try to stay safe Helga. I know how much I mean to you and you know how much you mean to me.” He said cupping her cheek.

“Yeah ever since you took on bob to protect me.” Helga said leaning into his touch.

“Hey he deserved more than that punch to the jaw. I’m just glad your mom was sober enough to call the police.” He said voice dripping with venom.

“Can we please change the subject?” she asked cupping his cheek.

“Sorry. You notice the girl peter was with today?” he asked taking a deep breath.

“Depends.” She asked voice full of warning.

“It looked like our relationship when we were in middle school. Without the bullying part, I think.” He said knowing how possessive she was of him.

“Actually, now that you mention it, it does, doesn’t it? Peter is you and Gwen is me.” She admitted as she thought it over.

“Yeah, did you bring any formal wear?” he asked trying to be discrete.

“Why are you asking Football head?” She asked curious.

“No reason” he said smiling.

In the other room Gerald had been sitting on the couch when phoebe came out of the bathroom then sat beside him cuddling him.

“Hey babe. You excited to start working?” he asked gently running a hand through her hair.

“Yes and no.” she admitted. But before Gerald could say anything she continued. “I’m ready to start but I want to spend more time with you. I’m just afraid that I won’t be able to.”

He kissed her full of love and understanding. “We have two days to start. And any days you have off babe. I’m not gonna leave you. I may have given you some scares but I promise that I will stay with you.”

She smiled and rested her head on his chest. “Did you pack any formal wear JoJo?”

“Why do you ask?” Gerald asked her.

“No reason.” She said smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me who Linda is. I just made her up on the spot.


End file.
